A Future Love, A Past Pain
by mental babe9887
Summary: AU DA xover. Liz can't stand living without Ben, so desperate to live but to sad to continue she calls Zack to come and help her. With the help of Max and Alec, can Zack save Liz? Things are heaten up in Roswell and the podsquad is going to be caught in
1. The Beginning of it all, or is it

Knock, knock   
  
"Yo Logan? You home?" Max yelled out into Logan Cale's apartment. "Maxie, are you sure he's home?" her now best friend Alec asked. "Yeah, he paged me like an hour or two ago." Max trailed off saying. Alec following her, collided with her body that was suddenly stopped in front of the dining room entryway. Looking around Max's body, Alec sees what had made his strong friend stop dead. There on the floor were Logan and Asha naked as the day they were born asleep in each other arms. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Alec yelled, not caring if he woke the two sleeping lovers up.   
  
The yell had woken Logan up. He couldn't figure out how anyone was in his apartment in the first place. He was pretty sure he had locked the door after Asha had arrived. He slowly opened his eyes to see Asha in his arms, but what caught his attention was the fact that both Max and Alec were in the doorway. Alec had to have been the one that yelled, he was sure of it, due to the fact that Max rarely yelled let alone raised her voice to him. He could have cared less what Alec thought of him, it was Max he was worried about. She would probably understand everything. Thing that, he was unprepared for what he saw in Max's face. She was angry, hurt and betrayed. He knew if looks could kill, he would be dead right now a thousand times over.   
  
"Look Max, I can explain everything." Logan started to say, thinking fast. "See I wasn't feeling so hot earlier, and Asha came over to make me some chicken soup to help me feel better and we must have fallen asleep on the floor." He replies knowing she would probably believe it. After all she had been believing everything else Logan had said to her, after her return from Manticore. ( note this takes place during second season of Dark Angel) Logan knew that he really didn't love her, he might have in the beginning, but not now. Not since she was in Manticore and he had met Asha. Beside its not even his fault that she found out like this. No sir re bob. It's all that damn asshole, Alec's fault. If he hadn't been here, then Max would never have found out about him and Asha.   
  
Max couldn't believe Logan would do this to her. After all that they have been though. "Yeah right Logan, and I'm the Queen of England. If you were really sick, then how come you are both of you are naked? Hmm? I know that you are lying to me. Now the question is how long have you been lying to me. Well, guess what bub. We are though. No more missions for Eyes Only. No more information retrieval. Nothing" Max says quietly. "Yeah? What about your family? Hmm? I thought you wanted me to help you find them." Logan demanded from the floor. "I can find them myself, and if I can't, then I will go ask Alec or Zack. But we are though." She said. And with that she left the room in a died run.   
  
"Why did you have to go and sleep with Asha? Hmm? You had everything a guy could what in a girl, well except sex. Was that why you did it? Because you can't have sex? Or was is it because of this damn virus. Well I really don't care because, guess what. You just blew it. You have just lost Final Jeopardy. Go start to Jail. DO NOT pass GO. DO NOT collect two hundred dollars. You are nothing but a loser, Dude. You threw away the best thing that will ever happen to you for a pieces of ass. Go To Hell Asshole." Alec said to Logan, leaves before Logan can comment. With his leaving, Logan begins to ponder what he is going to do about Max.   
  
When Alec arrives at Max and Original Cindy's apartment, the apartment was covered in light. Every corner you looked at, there was a candle glowing. Alec headed towards Max's room and finds her on the floor with boxes and boxes of pictures, letters and gifts all around her.   
  
" Hey Maxie, I don't want to sound mean or anything, but is that stuff Logan gave you or something else?" He asked concerned. Max looked up at Alec with tears in her eyes. "No. This is some stuff Ben told me to get from his apartment before he died. I never really had a chance to go through them till now." Max replies to him sadly. "Oh." Alec stated, not knowing what to really say to her.   
  
Alec decide to take the empty spot near her starts to look at the piles that surround them both. Looking at one pile in particular, he picks up the first picture he sees. " Hey Max, when was this taken? Ben doesn't look much older then twelve." He asked in wonderment at what was on the picture. Max grabs the picture, in his hand to see what one he was looking at. It was a picture of Ben and a pretty brown haired girl kissing at a carnival. She looks at the back of the picture before replying. " That's because he was only twelve Alec."   
  
Alec was in total shock. His killer of a twin had a girlfriend at twelve? From what he heard from Max, she didn't really have much fun as a teenager because she was always living in fear, but here was his twin smiling and looking like he was having the time of his life. Alec starts to pick up more pictures, wondering what they could tell him. All the pictures were of the same thing, Ben and some girl through the years. A couple even had what looked like a baby in them but he wasn't sure. From what he could tell, the first picture took place not long after he escaped, and the last to about the time he was fifteen.   
  
Looking up from the pictures in shock, he couldn't help but wonder who this girl was to his twin. "Max, who is she? Why is she so important to Ben? Why does he look like he never wants to let her go?" Alec asks after seeing one of the last pictures taken. " Because Alec, According to these papers, the girl to him was his everything. In one of these pages he writes that she makes him feel human, and he never wanted to lose her for fear of what that might do to him. But something must have happened that made him leave her. It appears that when he found out that he couldn't return to her, that was when he started his killing spree. In another of these papers, someone wrote that she was his girl in all senses of the word. That they had meet not long after Ben had arrived in New Mexico, and were never separated since. It torn Ben's heart when he had to leave her." Max replies with a sad little smile.   
  
Alec was in total unbelievable shock. Here, he thought his brother, his own twin, was nothing but a cold blooded killer, but in all actuality he had been in love. And he lost it all, when for some strange unknown reason he could never return to the one he loved. Alec looked up at Max slowly with tears threaten to fall from his eyes unnoticed. "Max, what her name?" Not having to ask who he was talking about, she replied. "Liz Parker. Her name is Elizabeth Ann Parker."  
  
IN ROSWELL   
  
Liz was tired. She had been on her feet all day. Of all the seasons, she hated the tourist season the most. She was up and about from morning till closing. She wasn't going to work today originally, but they were short handed at the moment, so she had to. Her father thought she might be to depressed to work today, but she still had to. Not that it wasn't understandable why he thought that anyways, considering what today was.   
  
It would be four years since he left her today, and three years since she found out he was died. But she couldn't think of that right now. No, she couldn't because upstairs in her room was Max. She had heard him sneaking in, though the window. She now had to pretend to be at least a little bit happy for him. Well at least till she got rid of him.  
  
When she got to her room, she stopped died in her track. There on her bed was Max going through her trunk of Ben's things. She remembered putting of the things in that trunk, when he had not returned to her within a year. She had packed it all up, all of the things he had given her, the letters, the papers, the pictures, all of it, and put them into a beautiful carved trunk that Zack had made for her, and locked it all away and put it in her closet.   
  
When Zack, Ben's cousin, arrived a year later and had told her that he was died, Liz had broken down and cried in his arms the whole day though. So every year since that day, to remember him, she would pull out that trunk on their anniversary and the anniversary of his death, and go through all the things in it. To remember all the good times that they had had together.   
  
But now some one had invaded that private time and gone though those private things that he had no right to do. "Max! What the hell to you think you are doing?" Liz demanded indignantly. Max looked up from the paper that he was reading to stare into her eyes that once had held love but now only held tears and flames. " What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I doing?!?!?!? Well Liz, I came up here to wait for you. You know like a good boyfriend, but when I come up here all I see is this crap and garbage laying all over your bed!" He yells, pointing to all the letters and pictures.   
  
"What the hell is all this crap Liz? Who the hell is that guy that is kissing you? Where is he now damn it ? I demand to know these things. I have a right to know if you haven't been true to me" He yells at her. "You demand? Excuse me??? You demand to know what all this stuff is? FINE! I'll tell you what all this stuff is. That "guy" that you demand to know about is called Ben. When we were nine he came to Roswell. He stayed with Maria and Alex till he could get an apartment. There are you happy now your majesty? OR do you want to know everything?" She yells right back at him.   
  
"Okay, so all that tells me is nothing but his name and how you knew him. But who the hell is he and why is all this stuff of him here but he isn't here now?" Max asked a little bit softer but still as harsh. Not caring about Max or his feeling anymore she answered "Ben was my first and probably my only real true love. From the minute we had meet, we were inseparable. We told each other everything. We were in love. We were together for six years Max. Six wonderful years. We planned on getting married and moving in with his cousin Zack. After high school and before college. He planned to go into genetics, and was smart enough to go to Harvard at 14. Those pictures Max, those pictures that you hate so much, well they were taken by Zack. He had made copies for us so we could each have a box of memories. Then something happened, he had to leave Roswell with Zack. He didn't even bother to tell me, he" before Liz could continue, Max interrupted. "Wait a damn minute! Are you telling me that you were in love with this guy? Yeah right! He probably left you the minute he thought you were too much of a hassle for him. I bet he didn't even love you. If so, then where is he now huh? Probably with some other girl, that's were. Some one ten times better then you" Max taunted in her face.  
  
Liz couldn't take it anymore. She slapped Max with everything she had in her. All the anger, and rage and bent up frustration from all the shit that Max had dealt her came out when he said those words.   
  
"No you asshole. He's died. He died a year after he left Roswell. Okay! Are you finally happy now that you know that the one guy that could have take me away from you is died. Well guess what. I never knew what a jackass you could be. I don't think we should be together. Hell I don't think I should have ever gotten with you. You are nothing but a stubborn, self centered asshole, who needs to grow up. So get the hell out of my house before I call the cops." Liz yells at him. Without saying another word he leaves. The minute he was gone, Liz broke down crying.   
  
*Ben, God I wish you were here.* With that thought, she picked up the phone and called someone she hadn't talked to in two years, Zack. Ring Ring Ring "Hello?" A voice on the other line answered. "Zack?? It's me Liz." she said though the tears. "Liz! What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying." he replied instantly awake. "That's because I have been." she answered softly. " Liz, what wrong? What do you need?" he asked gently afraid of the answer. "Do you think you can come down and stay for a while. Bring company if you want to, but this is just too hard for me now. I can't take it any more" She replied in heavy tear stained voice.  
  
"Take what Liz?" Zack asked her, while thinking to himself *please don't say what I think you are going to say. Please I am begging you god. If you hear me, PLEASE answer my prayers and don't let her say she misses Ben to damn much.* He pleaded over and over again in his mind.  
  
"I miss Ben to damn much Zack. Please come down, I really need to see you big brother." she said using the nickname she had started to call him not long before Johnny had been born. "Bring Max and that one dude that hangs with her a lot, Alex or Adam, what ever his name is, But please just come here soon." she pleaded over and over "Alec. His name is Alec. And of course I will Lizzy bear. I'll be there ASAP. Don't you worry." " Thank You Zack. I'll see you soon. okay.?" and with that they hang up the phone.  
  
Zack's musing   
  
*Damn it. I knew this would happen. Damn you Lydecker for coming to Roswell to visit Liz. You had to be just come and Fuck up her life and his didn't you. And Johnny. Poor little Johnny. Never really knowing his father. What about him? That it, you've gone to far. I'm coming Liz. Just you wait a few more days. And I'll bring your salvation with me. Its been to long since we've all been together.* Zack thought to himself.  
  
Sighing to himself, Zack headed towards the phone to call Max, and make plans to come and rescue Liz, if it was the last thing he would ever do as the big brother she never had, and the uncle Johnny always needed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it for now, I'll update as soon as possible. So any guesses who Johnny is?  
  
Also tell me who you think Liz should be with. Thanks 4 reading and please oh please review. Gracias, Danka Sha ( I think that's how you spell it), and Thank you. 


	2. Default Chapter

Title: A Future Love, A Past Pain  
  
Author: me, spacegirl0908 :)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now but will get up to R later on  
  
Summary and Notes From the Author: AU, Dark Angel Roswell crossover. Liz is tired of living with out the love of her life. But she really doesn't want to die, so with a final act of desperation, she calls the one guy that helped her all those years ago, Zack. Now Zack with the help from Alec and Max is going to try to help Liz live again. Note this is not for Maxwell or Logan lovers. I wrote this once, but did not like the way it turned out so, here I am re-writing it. I hope you like it.  
  
Major Pairings: Ben/Liz mentioned and then some, Alec/Liz, possibly not quite sure yet. Tell me who you think she should be with. and Finally Max/Zack.  
  
Note: if you have any comments, questions or advice please email me at yodachick87@yahoo.com.  
  
ENJOY THE FICTION AND PLEASE REVIEW. 


	3. A seattle metting

Back In Seattle  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Max headed over to the ringing phone, and picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey! Ya things here have gotten a bit better." Max said before pausing. "Yeah, He's here with me. No, I don't think so." Alec listened as she paused again. "WHAT!!! Yes!!! I want to go with you. Yes I think he would like to come. Got it. 30 minutes. See you then. Laterz" Max said before hanging up. Max headed back into the other room, just as Alec decided to look up from the page he was reading. " Hey, Maxie! What going on? Who called? It wasn't wheels was it?" Alec asked, knowing that if it was indeed Logan, then he was going to kick his sorry ass from here till doomsday.   
  
"No. Thank God. It was Zack." pausing as if to remember something, she continued. "You remember Zack right?" Max asks him. With a shake of his head to show that he did in deed remember Zack, she continued, "Well, remember how I was telling you about Liz and Ben right? I wasn't telling you the whole truth. Hell, I still don't know the whole truth." "WHAT?!?!?!?! Tell me what you know now Max." Alec demanded.   
  
"Okay. As you know Ben was with Liz for six years. From what I was told, and have read, one day her semi favorite, only because he gives her science stuff, uncle came to visit her. Now guess who that her uncle was that would scare both Ben and Zack?" Max asked. Alec shrugged his shoulders not knowing what she was getting at. "It was Lydecker." She told him. "WHAT!!!!!!!."   
  
"Yep, see every year Zack would come and stay with Ben, posing as his "cousin", and Zack was who was taking all the pictures of them. According to the information I have gathered, damn I sound like Logan for a second, anyways they saw him, wrote Liz a quick goodbye I'll never see you again note and got the hell out of there. Zack then forbade Ben from return to her, hurting all of them at once because to Zack, Liz was like the sister he never really had and loved her as one as well. Ben goes crazy from not being near his anchor, and he starts his killing rampage. A year I have to kill him to stop Maticore from recapturing him, under his own order. By doing this, I also had to tell Zack, who in turn had to tell Liz. Lets just say she didn't take the news so well." "What do you mean Max?" Alec asked.   
  
"Alec, she almost killed herself when she heard the news. She didn't want to believe it at first, but when Zack finally told her the whole truth, she believed him. Zack blames himself for everything. So, as a way to forgive himself, and to help Liz cope, he would go down to Roswell every year, as many as times as he could, and visit her. That was untill last year, when she was out of state and he didn't know where she was. He figured that because she was out of state that she might not need him anymore.   
  
Well, tonight, about three hours ago, he gets a call from her. She was crying, begging him to come down and stay with her, saying everything was getting to hard for her and stuff. Now normally Zack would never drop everything and leave, but he said she even told him to bring who ever he wanted, and according to him, she hates strangers, for fear of them being an enemy." Max finally pauses from her speech to look at Alec. Then before he can say anything, she asks him the one thing, he never thought she would.   
  
"So do you want to meet Liz?"   
  
Alec was shocked. Of all reasons, he had made up in his head as to why Ben would go insane, never did he think that the reason was because of love. And to top it all off, part of the reason was Lydecker.   
  
Alec took a deep breath before replying, " Hell yea I want to meet her. I would love to know about Ben. The Ben from outside of Manticore. The one who was some psychopathic killer, and the only one who really knew, would have been Liz. So yea, count me in." "Good because Zack's going to be here in half an hour. Go pack for the summer and bring whatever else you want with you. Meet me back here in 25 minutes." Max said. "Got it." and with that Alec left to go home and pack.  
  
(A/N: Just for fun, I am going to add some Logan musing. He He Ha Ha, that's my funny little laugh.)  
  
Logan could not believe Max and that asshole Alec and caught him. He knew he had to tell Max something soon, or else he may lose his best information retrieval/go getter he had. He just had to tell her that the real reason he slept with Asha was because he was drunk or something along those lines. She would believe him, after all she believed everything else he ever told her. Grabbing his keys from the front desk, he wheeled himself down towards his car, and straight towards Max's apartment.  
  
25 minutes Later (Note, there is going to be a lot more cursing from this point on.)  
  
Alec and Max were all set to go, and where just waiting for Zack to come, when the doorbell rang. "That should be Zack. Let me get it." Max called out to a zoned out Alec. She silently wondered what had made him look so zoned, when she reached the door.   
  
When Max opened the door, she doesn't see Zack, but Logan with a bouquet of yellow roses. "What the fuck? Logan, what all the gods name are you doing here?" Max yelled. "I had to see you Max. We have to talk. Is this a bad time?" Logan asks, as he took in the packed bags near the door and a very zoned out Alec. "And what the hell is he doing here Max?" Logan yelled in shock.   
  
That shook Alec out of his daze. "Max, that sure as hell ain't Zack. Cause if it was, then I think there might just be a little something wrong with him." Alec said as he turned toward Logan. " Hi ya Wheels. Nice to see you to again. Does your fuck buddy know you're here?" Alec asked, with sarcasm dripping from his voice.   
  
"Zack? What's going on here Max? I demand to know" Logan asks in outrage. Just then Zack came running into the apartment, totally missing Logan. "Max, Alec. I am so sorry I was late. Got stuck in traffic. You guys ready to go. I really need to get to Liz. Plus we have got to pick up one other person before we head over to Liz's." Zack says as fast as he can, before stopping to see that there in front of him was Logan, the bane of his times in Seattle.   
  
"What the hell is he doing here? You know what forget it, I don't want to know. I'm going to get this stuff and put it in the car. Come on help me Alec." Zack tells them. As Alec and Zack grab the stuff and head out. Zack turns back. "Five minutes, Maxie, and then we jam with or without you. Or we can kick his ass. Depends on my mood, but I am telling you right now, I feel like kicking his sorry ass out the door." Zack says as he was walking away.   
  
"Okay, Max what is going on here and where are you going?" Logan asks as if it was his right to know. "That none of your business Logan. Not now at least. But, just to appease you, I'll tell you. Alec, Zack and I are going to visit an old friend who needs us more then you do right now. So if you can, please leave. I have got to get going."   
  
"But Max, I love you. You can't go, not now, I need you here. We need to talk about our relationship." Lagan says with sap dripping from his voice.   
  
"No, Logan. You don't love me. You probably never have. You just use me for Eyes Only. Your one sick bastard with lots of problems. Look I gotta jam. I'll see you when I get back. Maybe. And if I do, then we can talk, but not before that." and with that Max walks out towards Zack's car.   
  
Back in her apartment, Logan looked out the window as she walked towards, Zack's car. "Oh I don't think this is over Max. Just you watch. You'll come back to me with open arms once I find out where and who you are visiting." and with that last thought, Logan headed out to his car that was parked directly behind Zack's car.   
  
"You ready to go Max?" Alec asked worried. "Yup. Lets jam babes." Max said as he turned towards Zack. "Hey bro, no offense or anything, but who else do we gotta go get?" Zack looked kind of sheepish as this. As if embarrassed to say anything,   
  
"Um, well we have to get Johnny." He answers not looking at either of them in the eye. Alec had this terrible feeling of dread in his stomach, as if things were about to get ten times worse. Both Alec and Max shared a look of concern as Max asked, "Who exactly is Johnny, Zack?" She asked. "Um, well he is....  
  
**********************************************  
  
Dun Dun Dun. Cliffhanger. Sorry this chapter is so short, but that's just the way the dice landed, So until next time. Laterz my peeps. 


	4. A Bit of Information is shared

I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!! So sorry for the delay, But I got a job plus there is also summer school. But here is the next chapter.  
  
/Zack thoughts/  
  
************************************************************************  
  
um, well he is um." Zack kept stuttering. "Will you spit it out already, the whole he is um thing." Max shouted annoyed. She couldn't believe a genetically engineered soldier was having trouble saying a simple sentence.   
  
"Fine. He Is Ben's child." Zack replies really fast. Hoping they heard because if not, then well he was going to have to go slow and have to deal with a big blow up.  
  
"WHAT????????" Max and Alec shout. /Damn and here I was hoping she wouldn't blow up. Alec I figured, but certainly not Maxie/ "Okay, now you are going to tell me, and you are going to tell me now, How the hell do you I have a nephew that I never knew a damn thing about, and whose is he and how old he is? As well as where the hell is he?." Alec demanded.   
  
Zack turned to Alec from the front seat. "Alec, please I know there is a brain in there sp please try and use it. He is Ben's, I told you that already." "Besides Ben's genius. I mean unless you guys aren't telling me that Ben had a sex change and could also carry a child by himself. And because I find that highly unlikely, I think I deserve to know you the mother is." Alec stated semi sarcastically.   
  
"Oh now that made sense. Okay Johnny is turning five in three months (A/N: Johnny's birthday is August 08 for all of you people who want to know.) and Alec, I don't think I need to tell you how exactly Johnny came to be, I think you know how. His mother is and if you think otherwise I'll kill ya, Liz. The reason nobody knew about him but Ben, Liz, her parents, who were extremely supportive during this I might add, and I know about him, was because of safety. He wasn't safe from Maticore and neither was Ben. So we all agreed that Johnny would be raised by Liz's cousin in Arizona. Johnny would come and visit Liz and Ben during the summer and winter holidays, and if anyone asked, they would just say he was her cousin. No one considered Johnny a mistake. In fact he was and probably is the only thing that kept Liz from killing herself all those years ago, when Ben died. Look enough with the questions okay. Lets hit the road. We have to get to Liz ASAP." Zack said to them, and he started to drive off.   
  
As he drove he thought aback to the day that he first encounted Liz, and how that meeting changed him and his future.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~   
  
He walked into the small alien obsessed town. He knew Ben was here, he had been here ever since they had left hell. And now he wouldn't do what Zack wanted, and leave. Ben wanted to stay here. He kept saying that he had fallen in love and was never going to leave her.  
  
  
  
Well, now Zack himself wanted to see this girl for himself. He needed to see what kind of girl Ben had gone and fallen in love with. Zack knew that if he didn't approve Ben would just pick up leave and never to return. He also knew that if he did make Ben do that, then Ben would probably go crazy. Ben always did need a place to fell safe.  
  
  
  
Zack headed into a small diner called the Crashdown and just stood there, surveying the room, looking for signs of Ben.   
  
He saw him then, sitting down near the back. At the booth closest to the backroom, Ben was talking to a tall lanky boy and kept smiling at a pretty brown haired waitress when ever she passed him. Just then a pixie looking girl came over to him.   
  
"Hi welcome to the Crashdown. My name is Maria. How may I be of service to you today?" she asked him with a happy go lucky smile and what looked like a hyperactive look to her eyes. /someone had a little to much sugar to eat today/ he though to himself.   
  
"Um, actually I was just looking for my cousin, and it looks like I found him. So thanks anyways." He said, kind of edging a way from the girl slowly.   
  
Zack headed over to the booth were Ben was sitting. He watched as Ben would be staring at the dark haired waitress work. "Hey, Ben. Long time no see." He says as he approached the table. Ben looked up shock. "Zack? What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Ben asked in amazement as he looked at his CO standing in the middle of his girlfriend's parent's restaurant.   
  
"You kept telling me about some angel that worked here, and I wanted to see her for myself." He replied hoping Ben picked up on what he was talking about. Luckily Ben caught on to what he was saying and just nodded his head.  
  
"An Angel? Ben have you been telling all your friends about Lizzy again. Oh, I'm going to tell her you think she's an angel." the lanky boy next to him says. Ben blushes as the boy's voice kept getting louder and louder. "By the way, Ben who is this guy?" the boy asks him. "Oh man sorry about that guys. Alex this is my cuz Zack. Zack this is my #1 guy buddy Alex. Also Liz's best guy/girl friend." He answers sheepishly. Zack raises an eyebrow at this.   
  
Alex starts to laugh when the dark haired waitress come up all of a sudden. "Hey Alex why were you shouting my name? What up? I have to work you know. My parents are going to kick you out if you aren't careful." the girl states with a smile. Turning, she finally notices me, "Who does the creepy dude belong to by the way? No offense sir." She says to Zack with a small smile to let know that she was teasing me.   
  
Ben starts to laugh. "Its nothing baby." he says as he pulls her down in to his lap. "Alex was just being the dork that we all know and love. And the creepy guy, as you so nicely called him belongs to me. Liz this is my cuz Zack. Zack this is my angel Lizzy or Liz." Ben says a with a bright smile on his face.   
  
Liz and Zack shake hands. Liz was blushing from what Ben had called her. Zack sat down next to Alex and started to watch them. They were totally in love. Any one could tell. From the way that they looked at each other you know that nobody could ever break that bond. And that the moment when he started to think of Liz as his own little sister and Ben's girl forever. For Zack knew they would be together forever, or as long as destiny allowed them.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
But they weren't together forever. Not even a decade. How could fate be so cruel to them he didn't know. All he knew was that they deserved to be happy, especially Ben.  
  
As Zack pulled him self a way from his thoughts he noticed that Max was a sleep and Alec him self was deep in thought.   
  
(A/N: -Alec thoughts-)  
  
-Here he was going to go pick up his nephew he didn't even know existed, and then going to go see the girl that had captured his twin's heart and apparently Zack's as well.-   
  
"Zack, can I ask you a question." Alec spoke up all of a sudden. "Sure." " Does Liz know the truth about us, about Ben?" "Yeah, she knows. In fact she is kind of like us herself thanks to her dear sweet evil uncle lydecker, but I'll let her tell you about it. Its not really my story to tell. Just go to sleep Alec." "Yeah sure. What ever you say Zack."   
  
And with that Alec fell into a deep sleep dreaming about his twin's angel.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Thats it for now. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I hope you enjoyed it. Laterz 


	5. And Johnny arrives

Alec woke the next morning with them arriving in Texas. "Max." he whispered to his sleeping friend. "Wake the fuck up." Stirring from her half comatose state, Max shrugged the sleep from her eyes. "What do you want Alec? I want to catch a couple more z's before we get to Roswell." She said as she turned to him. "Well see that's where I thought we were going to, but for some reason we are in Marathon, Texas. Do you have any idea why we would be in Marathon, Texas?" Alec asked. Before Max could answer Alec, they saw Zack walk out of a house with a little boy in tow. *That must be Johnny* Max and Alex thought to themselves.  
  
As Alec stared at the boy, he saw a lot of Ben in him. His hair was pure Liz's but the eyes were Ben's alright. He was small for his age, but he looked a lot like they did at that age. He didn't look like a normal child. But then again, none of them were really normal.   
  
As they approached the car, Alec and Max saw Zack turn to the little boy and start to talk to him. The boy, Johnny, would responded animatedly and look like Christmas and come early to him. As they walked closer, Alec could hear their conversation. "But Uncle Zack, Mom doesn't need to know that I almost broke my leg. At least not now. Wait at least a month, before you feed me to her." Johnny was saying. Zack laughed at this. "Okay kiddo, but I will tell her, you know how important you are to her. Please just promise me that you wont due anything foolish till then, I don't think she could survive that." Zack said somberly. "I know Uncle Zack and I really do wish things were different. I know how much Dad meant to her, but sometimes I wish that maybe I had not been born, this way mom and dad would be together." Johnny said sighing softly. Zack stopped and turned his "nephew" towards him. "Don't you ever wish that Johnny, as much as your mother and myself miss Ben, we would never wish that you weren't born. You saved more then you will ever know." At this point they had reached the car.  
  
As Johnny and Zack got into the car with Johnny's stuff, Johnny turned and noticed the two other occupants of the car. Turning towards his uncle, he silently asked who they were. "Johnny, this is Max, a friend of your dad's and myself, and this is Alec, your dad's twin brother." Zack said pointing at each of them. Johnny stared at them both before saying "Oh"   
  
That was all that he had said to either of them, during the car ride to Roswell. While this made both Max and Zack nervous, it gave Alec time to think about everything that had happened so far.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry for it taking me so long to update and all, but I had a lot going on this summer, and this was the first chance I had to write in along time. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully before September.  
  
P.S. I thought I would add the meeting of Johnny this time around. Thanks. 


	6. Author's Note

Sorry about it taking so long for me to update, hopfully I will have a new chapter up by Monday.


End file.
